Umbrella
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Umbrella" by Rihanna. And please be nice to me it's my first TDI story that I ever did. That means no flammings. LeshawnaXHarold. What I like that couple and plus ther wasn't any LXH stories, so yeah.


"Umbrella"

Monday, July 21st, 2008!

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island (it owns to Tom McGill and Jeniffer Pertches) and the song "Umbrella" from Rihanna.

Couples: HaroldXLeshawna

* * *

Leshawna started to walk down the empty streets at night. Thinking about the day at the camp that she kissed Harold. _It would have been more romantic if the chef wouldn't have taken Harold away_, thought Leshawna. She heared the news from a house. _"It's going to rain tonight"_ said the weather person. _Yeah right_, thought Leshawna as she rolled her eyes, _they are so lying_.

Later...

Couple of droplets started to go on her head and then in her face. But she wiped them away. _Gosh_, thoughted Leshawna angrily, _could it be even more worser?_. Then rain become harder then ever. Then she ranned somewhere else to be safer. But then suddednly a person runned up to her and held the umbrella on top of her head, and the person said "Leshawna, what on earth are you doing in this bad rainy day?". _The voice?_, she thoughted. And she started to think of a song she heared in her radio not a long time ago.

_"You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark, You can't see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

When the sun shines,  
We shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

VERSE 2  
These fancy things,will never come in between  
You're part of my entity,you're for Infinity  
When the war has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand is hard, Together we'll mend your heart  
Because ..

_When the sun shines,  
We shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

You can run into my Arms  
It's okay, don't be alarmed  
(Come in to Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because ..

When the sun shines,  
We shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
baby come in to me  
Come in to me  
It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
You can always come in to me  
Come in to me..."

Then looked at that person. It was Harold.

"Harold? What are you doing here?" asked Leshawna, with wide eyes.

"I went to your house but there was no one here... I came to visit you" started Harold.

"Awww, thank you" Leshawna said as she leaned on Harold.

"Anyway let's go to your house, Leshawna" said Harold.

"Your right" Leshawna replied, happily.

"I have to say... I love you" said Harold, blushing.

"Aww, thank you. Me too, I love you" said Leshawna, winking at him. And they finally did a long romantic kiss. And off they went back to Leshawna's house.

* * *

PS: I know it was a bit stinky, but... well... yeah. Anyway it's my 1st TDI story so be nice, thank you. And... LXH are 1 of my favorite couples. Have a problem with that? So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
